Prom? What Prom?
by Nitrowugs
Summary: Never bet against a group of women that includes a wicca, a techno-pagan and a couple of slayers, not to mention a queen wannabe and an over-protective mother.


Prom? What Prom?

Author: Nitrowugs

Rating: T (for a few off-color words)

Pairings: B/A, W/O, C/X, F/S, Je/G, Jo/other

Feedback: Please. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with BtVS. Characters, plots and dialogue from the show are borrowed with no infringement intent whatsoever.

Distribution: Please ask and let me know where it's going.

Written: 04/04/2015

Summary: Never bet against a group of women that includes a wicca, a techno-pagan and a couple of slayers, not to mention a queen wannabe and an over-protective mother.

A/N1: BTVS happened up through the end of season 3 with some major exceptions, namely - Angel never lost his soul, Dru left Spike and he hooked up with Faith, Buffy and Angel, Willow and Oz, Cordy and Xander, Jenny and Giles are all couplely, and Joyce has a new boyfriend named Brian.

The story goes AU from here.

A/N2: Story is rated PG for off-color words. Thoughts are in single quotes (' ')

Part 1

Time for the prom was rapidly approaching and none of the guys had formerly asked their significant others to go. The girls couldn't figure out what the problem was, except maybe the fact that their guys were completely clueless when it came to proper teenaged male-female etiquette. Of course that cluelessness was not restricted to teenagers.

Jenny didn't have a problem; since Giles had been asked to chaperone the prom, it was naturally assumed that he would be escorting her and, since he had not even mentioned it, she simply walked into his office, told him what time to pick her up and not to forget the corsage. Giles nodded his head and returned to the tome he was studying before Jenny entered his office; he was, however, very grateful that she had made things easy for him by letting him off the hook.

Brian, Joyce's steady male friend for the last six months, was a lot more prepared for the occasion. Joyce was president of the PTA (Parent Teacher Association), so she was automatically asked to help chaperone and before she could ask if he would go with her, Brian volunteered. He had been with her when she picked up her dress for the dance and, according to him, he wasn't letting her out of his sight as long as she was wearing _that dress_. Joyce gave Brian a kiss on the cheek. She knew that he would not forget the corsage.

Three nights before the prom, the guys, minus Giles and Brian, were at the Bronze waiting for their dates to arrive. Neither of the girls had mentioned showing up tonight, but it was customary for the eight of them to meet up at their usual table at their usual hangout on Wednesday nights.

Each guy noticed the others nervously checking their watches. Xander, who, to everyone's surprise, had been going steady with Cordelia most of senior year, was the first one to speak.

"Okay, where are the girls? They're never this late."

"Probably at one of their houses making last minute preparations for the prom; it is only three days away." Angel answered him. He and Buffy had been dating since she first enrolled at Sunnydale High at the beginning of her junior year.

"Speaking of the prom," came Spike, with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips, "have the girls said anything recently about going to the prom? Faith hasn't even mentioned it."

"Now that I think about it, they have been pretty quiet about it. In the beginning it seemed to be all Cordy thought about, but in the last few weeks - nothing."

"What did she say when you asked her to go?" Oz wanted to know. He was trying to remember what Willow had said when he asked her to go with him.

The three guys just stared at him with dumb looks on their faces.

"Uk oh ..." Xander started as reality began to dawn on them all at once. "You mean none of us actually asked our girls to the prom? What if they got dates with somebody else?"

"Ridiculous." Spike barked with confidence. "No guy at that school has the guts to ask one of our girls for a date."

Xander laughed. "Yeah, especially after the smack down you and Angel put on those football guys for trying to come on to Faith and Buff."

Spike and Oz shared an appreciative chuckle, but Angel was seriously concerned. "Still, I think we should check in with the girls just in case."

Half an hour later not one of the guys had been able to get in touch with his girl. As a last resort Angel called the Sunnydale Art Gallery looking for Joyce Summers. After he identified himself to Anya, Joyce's assistant manager at the gallery, he was told that Mrs. Summers and some of her girl friends left this evening for a long weekend in Las Vegas. When he told the guys what he had learned, he was met with -

"What the hell..."

"You don't think..."

"Call Giles at his house, right now."

From Giles they learned that he had not seen any of the girls since study hall earlier today; he also had not been able to get in touch with Jenny.

"Are you telling me that they took off for a weekend in Las Vegas and left us high and dry without dates for the prom? I can see Cordy and Faith doing something like that, but Buffy? Willow?" Xander couldn't believe what he just heard.

Part 2

One Week Earlier

Buffy came to her mother in tears; she didn't understand it. Angel was the most caring and considerate person she had ever met and they loved each other. Why hadn't he asked her to the prom? It was ten days before the night of the dance and not only had she not been asked, but none of her three girlfriends had been asked either. What was wrong with their boyfriends?

Joyce put her arms around her daughter to comfort her. "You know how men are, honey; they're probably waiting for you girls to ask first."

"What?" Buffy was outraged. "The prom is the most important dance of our high school careers and the guys are ruining it for us. I wish we could teach them a lesson that they would never forget."

Joyce paused in her efforts to soothe her daughter as an 'oh too good idea' started forming in her head. "Do you really want to teach them a lesson?"

Seeing the determined look on Buffy's face, Joyce explained what she had in mind. Buffy loved the idea; the tears were gone, replaced by the most deliciously wicked grin Joyce had ever seen on her daughter's face. "Check with your friends to see if they can be here in an hour. I'll see if Jenny wants to join us."

Two hours later six very determined females sat in the living room of the Summers' house. They wholeheartedly endorsed Joyce's plan - they would hire a limo for a four-day weekend in Las Vegas without telling any of their significant others a thing about it. Of course, if the men somehow figured out where their mates had gone, they would have to find them on their own because the ladies weren't answering their cell phones all weekend and while the prom was going on, they would be enjoying themselves in Las Vegas.

The only thing left to be done was for Joyce to convince Brian to support their plans for a weekend get-away without telling him the specifics. She knew that Brian's family owned a limousine service, so it should be no problem getting transportation to and from Las Vegas and, if they all pooled their resources, they should be able to afford some pretty nice accommodations at one of the hotels.

Because the teenagers were all too young to enter a casino and gamble, Buffy made a phone call to one of her old friends in LA, Charles Gunn, who was the 'go to guy' if you needed something 'special' done in a hurry. Gunn was a bartender and he seemed to know just the right 'business man' whenever his friends needed a favor. One day after school Jenny and the girls piled into Joyce's jeep and took an unannounced trip to LA. When they returned, the teenagers each had a valid photo driver's license that indicated that they were at least 21 years of age. Between Jenny and Willow they created the exact look for each girl that made them look 'more mature'. Even Gunn barely recognized Buffy when he first saw her.

Part 3

Darren pulled the limousine up to the VIP entrance of the hotel. This had been one of his more pleasant trips to Las Vegas. He had been instructed to drive his brother, Brian, and six lovely ladies from Sunnydale to Vegas for the weekend and then back on Sunday. It was possible that five other beaus would be joining the ladies sometime during the weekend, so he had to be prepared to accommodate twelve passengers on the return trip. This request was not unusual compared to some he had received during the seven years that he had been a limo driver. This trip gave him a practically free weekend in Vegas; he couldn't ask for much better than this.

The ladies spent their first night having dinner in their suite and making plans for the rest of the weekend. Thursday and Friday they would spend shopping and lounging by the pool. Saturday, they would spend getting pampered in preparation for that night which they planned to spend gambling in the casino while their boyfriends looked for them at the prom. This was just too much fun.

Part 4

Meanwhile back in Sunnydale, five very unhappy beaus were sitting in the high school library still not willing to believe what their girlfriends had done. They had checked every hotel they could think of and had not found anyone registered in the names of their girlfriends. It occurred to them to check for Brian, but they discarded the idea, certain that he was too straight-laced to participate in such a scheme.

"What are we going to do?" Xander wanted to know. "They could be anywhere."

"I don't know about the rest of you," Angel decided, "but I am going to Las Vegas and I am going to check every casino there until I find Buffy."

"Then what?"

"Then I'm going to beg her forgiveness and promise to never let anything like this happen again."

At first some of the guys, especially Spike, were very outspoken about not going along with Angel's idea. "I'm not going to suck up to no woman just to get a date," described his feelings on the matter.

"Suit yourself," Angel said as he rose from his chair and headed for the door. Without another word the other guys followed him out leaving Spike alone in the library.

Two minutes later Spike was running down the hall trying to catch up with his friends.

Part 5

By mid-day Saturday the guys were so beat they were about ready to give up. They had searched all of the casinos except the two largest and most expensive in Las Vegas, certain that their girls could not afford a long weekend in such extravagance. They went back to their hotel to relax and prepare for their last night in Vegas.

The men looked very dashing dressed in their formal wear that they had purchased for the prom. They had been in the last casino about two hours when Giles decided he had had enough. He was going home. The others agreed and the five of them left and headed for their hotel.

Just as they were leaving, bells went off somewhere on the floor indicating there had been a big winner on one of the slot machines.

Ignoring the bells, the men continued out the door without looking back. At that moment Faith wasn't sure but she thought that she had just seen Giles leaving the casino. When the bells went off on Joyce's machine, everyone rushed over to see what had happened and Faith forgot all about seeing Giles.

After the dust settled Joyce was a big money winner. She took home almost twenty thousand dollars after sharing her winning with her friends, paying their hotel bill and giving a generous tip to Darren, their limo driver.

Everyone had enjoyed themselves immensely, especially Brian; his chest puffed up with masculine pride as he escorted the six beautiful women to dinner, a show, and dancing.

On the trip back to Sunnydale Faith remembered seeing Giles leave the casino.

Jenny was not concerned about it. They had had a fabulous weekend and they were leaving Las Vegas with more money than they had when they arrived.

Everyone in the limo was happy.

Who needed the prom?

The end

Sequel is 'Prom? Oh That Prom?'


End file.
